Marker Goodness
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: This is what happens when Shippo gets hold of a marker, just read the story it explains it better than my summary.


Marker Goodness

By Hiro Konobu

"What can I say is that I don't own Inuyasha, this plot bunny and I only own my fics...if there's any fic like this then it's coincidental…start the fic."

(Story starts off with Kagome showing Shippo a certain box that didn't look like the crayons he's used to using when he has a coloring book)

"So what's in the box Kagome?" A curious Shippo looks over the box in question.

"Oh it's just some markers Shippo we use them for projects, certain types of coloring, or for making a point you know like to do your chores or something else." Kagome said not realizing something was a miss with her hand.

"I see, so that thing that seems to be stuck to your hand has marker on it too?" Shippo said as he saw the thing stuck on Kagome.

"What are you talking about…oh I see what you mean, I didn't see the note on my hand till now." Kagome said as she took it off and actually read it…"It said feed the cat." Both Kagome and Shippo had sweatdropped on this. "Well I guess my family has a weird way to reference what I need to do." Kagome said while Shippo just nods.

"But knowing the author he can't write anything good to save his life…or having a line like this in most of his fics." Shippo says with a grin.

"Although I wonder how we got involved in this cliché ridden fanfic…oops almost broke the fourth wall there…" Kagome said.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Asks a confused Inuyasha from off screen from Kagome's and Shippo's talk.

"Oh just nothing I brought Shippo some markers to play with for drawing since I didn't have any crayons to give to Shippo." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"What are markers anyway? To be honest they just look like small sticks to me." Inuyasha asked while looking at the so-called "sticks" with intrigue.

"Let me say this Inuyasha, they're honestly not sticks like I said earlier, the markers are basically stuff we use when people in our time when we have to do projects, I just had some spare ones that I thought I'd give to Shippo." Kagome said while make a very long explanation to it.

"I think I got what you said about them…but I'm still calling them sticks come on let's go." Inuyasha said as he went to nowhere in particular.

"Where exactly are we going?" A confused Kagome asks.

"I don't know probably back to Kaede's place, or anywhere else, besides it's an unfortunate cliché to get some plot moved around, besides the author has to resort to lowbrow humor drabbles since he can't do actual stories with quality with them." Inuyasha said as he just went off on his own.

"I guess so…" Kagome said as she was speechless and we also skip to Shippo as well with those "sticks."

"I wonder what markers can do on faces…though I probably shouldn't be attempting to know this…stupid plot holes." Shippo said as he held those sticks…er…markers up with a menacing grin.

(Later that night, not at Kaede's place though, anyway while Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping we saw a small figure with a marker in his hand about to write on Inuyasha's face)

"So you want to make those shrimp comments about me, and those comments to the nice author do you well, all I can say is this, do you feel lucky punk?" Shippo said is started to write on Inuyasha's face.

(The next morning we see Kagome waking up while both Inuyasha and Shippo were still sleeping though you could hear Kagome trying to hold back some laughter unsuccessfully, in turn waking up Shippo.)

"Excuse me, Kagome what's so funny?" A still somewhat sleepy Shippo asks Kagome.

"You actually wrote on his face didn't you?" Kagome says while still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Why yes I really did." Shippo said, as both he and Kagome couldn't hold in their laughter anymore also in the process waking up Inuyasha.

"Hey, why are you laughing so hard and what at?" Inuyasha said, as he still didn't notice the marking s on his face.

"I think you should take a look in this and you'll see why." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a conveniently placed mirror while still in a laughing fit, and as Inuyasha saw his face…

"SHIPPO! You crazy, shrimpy fox demon I know you did this!" An enraged Inuyasha said as he started to chase Shippo across the area before…

"SIT! Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she kind of saw the coming havoc that would ensue

End One-Shot, now be so kind to leave a review.


End file.
